<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiempo by HimeDre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073874">Tiempo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre'>HimeDre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MDZS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wei Wuxian /Lan Sizhui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lan Sizhui recordaba muy poco de su infancia antes de ser traído a la secta Gusu Lan, pero recordaba mucho a un persona, su rostro era confuso, su nombro se perdía. Podía recordar entre sueños como iba a todos lados con él, como lo cuidaba, y le daba un enorme cariño. Cada día que lo soñaba se estresaba al no saber quien era esa persona, y sabia que no podía preguntarle a Hanguang jun, por temor. </p><p>Entonces un día llegó. Cálido como siempre, una sonrisa brillante como nunca, haciéndolo sonreír. ¿Quién era esta persona? ¿Un loco? no parecía estarlo realmente. Pero aquella persona en su mente no podría ser él, tenía casi la misma edad que a quien recordaba vagamente. ¿Pero porque se lo recordaba tanto?.</p><p>Contra cualquier pronóstico Hanguang Jun llevó a aquella persona en Gusu ¿Acaso a él también le recordaba a aquella persona?. Sin poder soportar la curiosidad y aprovechando la ausencia de Hanguang Jun fue con el joven Mo.</p><p>Entró al Jingshi aun sin saber que decir si quiera. Entonces encontró al otro sacando botellas de licor. Al verlo entrar el otro se sobresalto y le dijo -Si no dices nada te doy una- su sonrisa lo hizo caer.</p><p>-Señor Mo, no diré nada, pero no debería tomar aquí... si piensa darme una botella podríamos ir a mi habitación.- El joven "Mo" acepto y lo acompaño escondiendo dos jarros en su pecho cual si fuera una mujer. </p><p>Al llegar la habitación del Lan se sentaron y sacó de su túnica dejando ligeramente abierta. Ambos chocaron el jarro de alcohol y tomaron. Sizhui comenzó a sentirse vigorizado y feliz, como si la fuerza de su voluntad creciera más y más. </p><p>Wei Wuxian fingiendo ser Mo Xuanyu no pudo ocultar su impresión. Tenía entendido que el alcohol afectaba demasiado a los Lan, pero aquel chico incluso parecía vigorizado. Sizhui comenzó a sentirse más y más motivado. Casi como instinto abrazó la pierna del otro y le dijo - Usted me recuerda mucho a alguien, a un ángel que conocí hace mucho tiempo-</p><p>Wei Wuxian sintió una extraña familiaridad por el movimiento del otro aferrándose a su pierna, pero se negó a creerlo, aquel niño seguramente murió en la toma de Yiling, además en ese entonces el había sido muy distante a ser un ángel. </p><p>El Lan se incorporo y tomo un nuevo sorbo ante el horror de Wuxian que también había bebido sin esperar ser seguido a un segundo trago. -No deberías beber más, los Lan no tienen mucho aguante con el alcohol- dijo nervioso, sabiendo que Wangji lo mataría si intoxicaba a uno de sus discípulos. Aunque el se acabo la botella en aquel segundo trago.</p><p>- A mi no afecta igual, no se porque, Jingyi para este momento ya se hubiera desmayado- dijo con una sonrisa gentil, aunque comenzó a sentirse aún más feliz. - Entonces maestro Mo, ¿usted es realmente un manga cortada?-</p><p>Wei Wuxian escupió un poco de su licor, ante esa pregunta. Debía fingir ser Mo Xuanyu y ser "un manga cortada lo trajo a Gusu, que más le quedaba decir. -Si lo soy, así que no te acerques tanto- Dijo guiñándole el ojo traviesamente, sin esperar que el otro se abalanzaría a besarle, sin poder evitarlo por el efecto del excelente alcohol la sonrisa del emperador, haciendo que incluso cayera de espaldas.</p><p>-Joven Mo, no se si usted es mi ángel, pero es lo suficientemente parecido para saber que no lo quiero dejar ir-</p><p>-Lan Sizhui no, si se enteran que hicimos algo aquí, me exiliaran de Gusu-</p><p>-No se enteraran.... Y si lo hacen me iré con usted- dijo convencido con la fuerza de mil soles a su lado por el alcohol.</p><p>Sin darle momento de replica fue atacado de nueva cuenta, Wei Wuxian se sentía nublado, por los besos que tan extrañamente lo atacaban, así como que estaba seguro que ese alcohol estuvo un largo tiempo guardado y el añejamiento lo hizo definitivamente más fuerte.</p><p>La mano del Lan se metió por su túnica abierta en el pecho. ¡Maldito cuerpo de Mo Xuanyu!, ¿Acaso ese cuerpo realmente lo estaba haciendo un manga cortada? además aguantaba menos el alcohol que su cuerpo original. </p><p>Nublado se dejo llevar, ya que murió sin estrenarse, ¿no sería bueno el hacerlo ahora antes de morir de nuevo? además con este joven inexperto no tendría pena alguna... o eso creyó. El joven Lan se movía como si sus instintos le dijeran donde tocar en cada momento, haciendo que el otro se avergonzara por los sonidos que salían ligeramente de su boca sellada por los besos del otro.</p><p>Las túnicas fueron cayendo, y las caricias continuaban apenas dejando respirar al otro. Tomando por sorpresa a Wei Ying una mano toco su parte posterior buscando con un dedo. ¡El era mayor! que lo hacía tratándolo como una chica. Sin embargo no tenía la fuerza para moverse siquiera de posición. </p><p>Torpemente lo tocaba cerca de su entrada, hasta que metió un dedo haciendo al otro retorcerse de placer y dolor bajo el peso del pequeño Lan. Otro dedo le siguió, Wuxian observó que si se relajaba dolia menos, así que eso decidió hacer. ¿Pero que demonios intentaba hacer?</p><p>Lo descubrió cuando la hombría del otro se posiciono, y entró sin darle tiempo al otro de esquivar la estocada. Un grito ligero salio de sus labios. Lentamente se movía, y lo hacia sentir muy bien ¡Vaya que este cuerpo estaba maldito!.</p><p>Fuertemente continuo su camino aumentando su velocidad hasta casi no poder más. Entonces como un rayo dijo aquel nombre que olvido hace mucho "Wei Wuxian". Wei Ying abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso y vio en el hombro del otro una marca que solo una persona podría tener. -A-Yuan- dijo levemente Wuxian. Sizhui se vino casi inmediatamente.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron tirados en el suelo analizando lo descubierto. Vaya que era raro el destino, y el tiempo que los volvió a unir, pero de esta extraña forma. ¿Acaso había vuelta atrás? Probablemente no lo habría, y no quedaba más que no perderse el uno al otro de nuevo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wuxian no quiso pensar más y se quedó dormido ahí mismo, Sizhui completamente tomado no tardo en seguir sus pasos.</p><p>En la mañana Jingyi entró ya que no le habría la puerta su amigo, solo para encontrar al extraña escena de Mo Xuanyu abrazando a Sizhui. Inmediatamente dijo -¡Que sucede!- lo cual despertó por fin a los otros dos que se separaron, Wuxian solo podía maldecir, aunque quizá así si lo exiliarían por fin de Gusu, pero no podía dejar que A-Yuan quedara mal parado.</p><p>Se levanto solo para recordar que no se había vestido correctamente, y se cubrió como pudo -Yo solo quería divertirme un poco, y puse un poco de alcohol es mi culpa, por favor sácame de Gusu por mis pecados- dijo haciendo un tono dramático -Además solo lo moleste un poco...-</p><p>-¡Un poco! porque estas tan tan desvestido... Informaré a HanguangJun inmediatamente- dijo mientras salió corriendo. Wuxian sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora "demonios demonios" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientas se vestía adecuadamente, eliminaba la evidencia de las botellas robadas, todo mientras Sizhui seguía en el piso viendo al abismo -¡Que demonios haces A-Yuan! levántate y vístete bien, o nos irá pero, no quiero ser azotado de nuevo en Gusu waa-</p><p>Sizhui lo volteó a ver, su cabeza le dolía de beber y no sabía si todo había pasado o no, pero al escuchar que lo llamaban así supo que todo paso. Se acomodó la ropa inmediatamente. Estaban listos para recibir el regaño, cuando comenzó  a sonar una campana. Ambos salieron corriendo, y le advirtieron que había un peligro en la torre, aquel problemático brazo que atraparon, Wuxian entró inmediatamente a ayudar.</p><p>Con toda la conmoción Jingyi pareció olvidar que los acusaría, y Wuxian estaba aliviado, pero ahora Wangji quería que lo acompañara a investigar sobre el brazo. ¿Que demonios debía hacer?, sinceramente quería hablar más con su A-Yuan de que había pasado este tiempo, y advertirle que no revelara su identidad sin más. </p><p>Quiza la solución era huir antes, pero la curiosidad no lo deja apartarse del caso del brazo. Quizá debía hablarlo con él. Así que esa noche fue con él, toco su puerta y abrió inmediatamente -Sr. Wei...- antes de seguir le cubrió la boca, y lo metió a la habitación. -Justo de eso quería hablar, no digas quien soy, ni quien eres tu es peligroso- Sizhui estaba confundido pero sabía que tenía razón. -Por cierto, iré a investigar el caso del brazo... pero yo quería hablar más antes de partir- dijo Wuxian, -Iré con ustedes-, Wuxian lo vio con cara de susto, -Convenceré que me lleven con Jingyi si es necesario, si no... yo yo los seguiré en secreto- Wei Ying sintió una extraña sensación, hace mucho que nadie se preocupaba por él. </p><p>-Estaré bien, volveré pronto... -</p><p>-¡No quiero que se vaya de nuevo!- dijo Sizhui dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos por primera vez.</p><p>Wuxian quedó impresionado pero asintió, -Entonces asegúrate de ir conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa que fue aprisionada por unos labios. ¡A este chico le gustaba el peligro!, ¿Acaso no podía esperar a que salieran de Gusu? Pero las piernas de Wuxian flaquearon recordando la noche anterior. </p><p>Besos comenzaron a llevarlos al suelo, donde ambos descubrieron que su virilidad ya se encontraba dura, Sizhui no podía contenerse, por lo que desprendió de la ropa al otro tomo crema de su buro y lubricó la entrada que lo esperaba palpitante. Entró sin piedad, aún más doloroso que el día anterior, pero se sentía igual o mejor.</p><p>Tras una agitada velada, Wuxian volvió al Jingshi silenciosamente, aún cuando sabia que era imposible que Wangji no hubiera notado su desaparición, pero mientras amaneciera ahí no debería haber problema.</p><p>Al día siguiente a Lan Zhan no le quedó de otra más que aceptar a dos polizontes en su búsqueda.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todos partieron hicieron varias investigaciones donde los mayores se perdían a ratos, pero finalmente, tras ir a varios lados se quedaron en una posada. Pidieron dos  habitaciones, ya que "no se habían considerado que viajaran  4". Lan Zhan y Wuxian estaban juntos, y JIngyi y Sizhui en otra, pero Wei Ying prometió huir un rato a verlo, y ahora que lo pensaba sonaba con un par de novios viéndose a escondidas de sus padres, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, era más grande ¡Que le hacia este pequeño! Debía hablar con él y decirle que esto no podía ser, a pesar de sentirse muy bien algo le decía que era incorrecto, además, aún no sabía como había acabado en Gusu.</p><p>Para poder huir, hizo que Lan Zhan tomara un poco de alcohol, tras lo cual se desmayo inmediatamente, se asusto inicialmente, pero al ver que no despertaba se fue corriendo. En secreto Sizhui había rentado otra habitación y quedaron verse ahí para hablar. </p><p>Estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Sizhui viéndolo de frente besándolo, cuando volvió a la realidad ¿Como demonios termino esto así? ¡No, no! esto no era por lo que venia, pero no podía separarse, maldito cuerpo, ¡Porque tuvo que revivir ahí.</p><p>Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se separó y dijo -Sizhui... yo tengo una duda...- Entonces unas manos lo tomaron por la cintura y lo jalaron rápidamente hacia atrás, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, igual que al pequeño Lan. Como si no pesara nada fue cargado cual costal de papas, entonces volteo a ver quien lo había cargado y soltó un pequeño grito cuando vio que era Lan Zhan. ¿Porque su corazón latía tan fuerte?</p><p>Sizhui tenía una cara de pánico, el siempre había sido su figura de autoridad, pero aun así tomo su valor para decirle -¡Suelte al Sr. w... Mo!-</p><p>-Si Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan bájame, no soy un costal- dijo retorciéndose. </p><p>-MIO- dijo Wangji simplemente dejando a los otros dos helados. ¿De que demonios hablaba? se preguntaron ambos. Sin poder pelear más Wuxian fue llevado a la fuerza a su habitación, y atrapado para que no huyera.</p><p>Al día siguiente huyo de sus brazos que lo aprisionaban y fue a desayunar con Sizhui que también estaba tenso necesitaban hablar de que hacer ahora, pero antes de hacerlo Lan Wangji bajo, y se sentó sin decir nada ¿Acaso olvido todo?</p><p>Sin saber que pasaba, los dos amantes solo podían pensar que corrieron mucha suerte de librarse de esta. ¿Pero podrían seguir haciéndolo?, es más ¿De que demonios huían?. Pero las palabras de Hanguang Jun no dejaron rondar en la mente de Sizhui, ¿Acaso podría pelear con Lan Wangji?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Partieron y a pesar de no recordar, Wangji no se separaba un centímetro de Wuxian. Llegó un punto donde desaparecieron, y a Sizhui y Jingyi no les quedó más que regresar a su habitación. Jingyi se había dormido, pero Sizhui no podía ya que no regresaban, a lo lejos escucho un grito definitivamente era Wei Wuxian, bajó lo más rápido posible, sin saber de donde provenía. Vio a alguien de morado ir hacia ahí, y se escondió instintivamente hasta que se pasaron. Efectivamente era gente de Yummeng, entonces su corazón empezó a latir, que tal si lo habían descubierto y lo atacaron. Entonces no supo hacia donde ir.</p><p>En lo que decidía vio a JIn Ling, ahí pensó que quizá le diría algo, pero antes de llegar vio como dejo salir a Wei Wuxian que corrió. Sizhui fue rápido e interceptó a Wei Wuxian en el bosque. -¿Sr. Wei esta bien?- dijo al alcanzarlo, en una situación normal no lo hubiera alcanzado definitivamente no lo estaba. Wuxian al ver a alguien conocido se desvaneció, Sizhui alcanzó a tomarlo en brazos antes de tocar el suelo. Lo cargó y lo llevó sigiloso a la posada, a la habitación de Wei Ying, entonces vio su pierna un tono grisáceo. Levantó inmediatamente el pantalón del otro solo para ver una maldición en su pierna.</p><p>-No te preocupes... Lan Zhan sabrá quitarla..-</p><p>-No, yo quiero ayudarte- La respuesta de Sizhui tomo por sorpresa a Wei Wuxian, pero solo asintió, y lo fue guiando a como ayudarle. Se quitó una pierna del pantalón, para observar el avance. </p><p>Después de unos largos minutos su pierna estaba bien, exhausto por la tensión y la complejidad, SiZhui colocó su frente en la pierna del otro. Wuxian tocó con su mano la cabeza del otro. -Eres genial- le dijo suavemente mientras se incorporó para besarle. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, era Lan Wangji con una oscura mirada, -¿Dond...- iba a hablar cuando vio la extraña situación en la que estaba Wei Ying y Sizhui, el desconcierto pasó como un flashazo por su mirada, imperceptible si siquiera pestañeabas. </p><p>-¡Wangji! eee, no pude ir al punto de reunión, pero Sizhui me encontró por suerte, y me estaba ayudando con una pequeña maldición en mi pierna. Esta muy cansado, ¿podrías ir a la otra habitación por hoy?- dijo Wuxian con una sonrisa, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.</p><p>-Lo llevaré a su habitación- dijo Lan Zhan en tono serio</p><p>- Vamos Lan Zhan, apenas esta aprendiendo, debe aprender a hacerlo todo, hasta pasar energía espiritual después. Si regresa la maldición o algo debe combatirlo el mismo. Solo será un día.-</p><p>Wangji dudo pero finalmente dijo -Mmn- y se fue cerrando la puerta. -Sizhui cierra esa puerta con llave por amor de dios- dijo suspirando Wei Wuxian. Tras hacerlo, Sizhui regresó a donde estaba recostado el otro y su cuello fue atrapado inmediatamente por unos brazos, que lo jalaron hacia un dulce beso.</p><p>-¿Porque no dijiste nada? ¿Acaso crees que puedes recargarte en mi muslo, y esperar huir sin hacerte cargo de lo que provocas?- dijo Wuxian en tono travieso mostrando la erección debajo de la cobija.</p><p>-Es que Hanguang-Jun me espanta un poco, pero yo siempre me haré responsable de esto- Dijo mientras lo tocaba y lo empezaba a frotar -Pero no hagas mucho ruido- dijo, mientras amordazo rapida y habilmente a Wei Wuxian con la cinta de su frente, que reclamo ligeramente pero se dejo llevar.</p><p>Sizhui comenzó a besar su cuerpo al no tener acceso ya a sus labios, haciendo que el otro temblara bajo su tacto, haciendo empeorar la erección entre sus piernas. Sin dejar de frotar, tanta estimulación rindió fruto y Wei Wuxian se vino mojando ligeramente la ropa de ambos, que aun no era despojada por completo.</p><p>Sizhui se desnudo y desnudo al otro por completo. Bajo entre las dos piernas del otro y comenzó a lamer su entrada, haciendo que el otro se retorciera ante la extraña acción, y de la sensación que le provocaba. Una vez estimulado, regreso a la altura del otro mientras con su miembro lo penetró, soltando un gemido amortiguado por la tela en su boca. Mientras lo penetraba fuertemente, los dedos de Wuxian se encorvaban por el placer, aumentando porque el otro no dejaba de estiumular sus pezones con besos. </p><p>Después de un largo tiempo Wuxian pensó que se volvería loco, pero por fin el joven se vino, ¡¿Este chico era incansable?!, pero justo cuando pensó ello vio como se acostó a su lado y quedo completamente dormido. Exhausto solo se encargo de cubrirse con una cobija</p><p>Al día siguiente ambos fueron despertados por un fuerte ruido, confusos vieron que la luz del día ya entraba por la ventana, el sonido continuaba, cuando se despavilaron ligeramente notaron con miedo que era la puerta siendo forzada, y que cuando ambos lo notaron se abrió de par en par, entrando Jingyi y Lan Wangji. -¡Que demonios!- grito Jingyi impresionado al ver la escena.</p><p>¿Ahora que harían? ¿No hay forma de ocultar esto? Mil preguntas revolotearon en la mente de los dos que yacían en la cama.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei Wuxian se levantó instintivamente dejando descubierto su pecho desnudo que tenía pequeñas marcas, por doquier. Lan Sizhui intentó cubrirlo instintivamente. Bichen salió ligeramente de su funda, mientras eran observados con oscura mirada. Wei Wuxian se lamento lo corta que fue esta vida, ¡Morir por una aventura! ¿Que acaso era Jin Guangshan?.</p><p>-Es mi culpa....- dijo intentando calmar la situación como último elemento, entonces una enorme fuerza lo jalo hacia atrás, de repente caía de espaldas. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero solo intentaba no soltar su cobija. Moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante se sintió mareado. Si quiera no estaba muerto. Entonces volteó a quien lo llevaba y era Wen Ning que corría a toda velocidad con Sizhui cargado al otro lado. Aun con los dos bultos logró alejarse lo suficiente para perder a los Lan en el bosque. </p><p>Una vez en el suelo, Wei Wuxian se recostó y se cubrió los ojos. Su túnica le fue puesta encima gentilmente, abrió los ojos para ver como también Wen Ning se la entregaba Sizhui. Se vistió rápidamente solo para volverse tirar al suelo.</p><p>-Estoy perdido. Ahora incluso robe a un joven Lan. Lan Qiren pedirá mi cabeza por corromper a la juventud- lloriqueo Wuxian dramáticamente - ¿Cuanto más debo huir para que deje de perseguirme Lan Zhan?- comenzó a lamentarse sin sentido por un rato más hasta que dijo -Sizhui tu debes volver, di di que te di algo y me aproveche, como Mo Xuanyu estaba "loco" seguro lo creerán. Salva tu honor en mi memoria- </p><p>-No-</p><p>Wei Wuxian sintió su sangre helada, jamas lo escuchó tan serio. Definitivamente aprendió bien de los Lan. -No me regresaré, iré contigo a donde vayas- dijo mientras abrazaba su pierna. Wuxian no tuvo el valor de seguir lamentándose. </p><p>-Volveremos-</p><p>-.... ¡¿Que?! dices eso porque a ti no te mataran-</p><p>-Porque nos mataría, digo que haga la gente en la secta con sus parejas no es su asunto, en todo caso solo debería expulsarme por si le molestan los mangas cortadas.-</p><p>-No sabes que dices. Si te sacan de Gusu a donde irás-</p><p>-Seré un cultivador errante como Xiao Xingchen-</p><p>-¿Como quien? Bueno eso no importa, no puedes hacer yo, no valgo la pena, soy un hombre odiado en todo el mundo de la cultivación, cuya alma habita el cuerpo de un loco manga cortada ¿Acaso necesitas más razones que te digan que es una mala idea estar conmigo?-</p><p>-No importa, será mi elección quieran o no.-</p><p>-Señor Wei, no entiendo porque esta en ese tipo de relación con mi sobrino, pero usted es buena persona, y los protegeré- dijo Wen Ning. Hace pocos días le había quitado los clavos de la cabeza, y había regresado a hablar y por eso merodeaba cerca. Wuxian se sonrojo al verse atrapado. Sizhui se sentía sumamente confundido al ser llamado "sobrino".</p><p>-Esta bien volveremos- dijo suspirando.</p><p>Los tres caminaron de vuelta al pueblo donde Jingyi estaba ahí sentado en el suelo. -¡Ustedes! Hanguang Jun- gritó -¿Que que sucede entre ustedes? bueno no quiero saber, es una imagen que de por si me costará borrar- dijo mientras hacía sonido de nausea -Enserio si iban a hacer esas cosas debieron ir al bosque o algo, Hanguang Jun estaba furioso, salió a buscarlos-.</p><p>Entonces cayó de golpe, porque vio a su maestro llegar volando en su espada. Apenas bajo, los dos que volvieron se inclinaron de gran manera. Entonces Sizhui dijo -Honorable Hanguang Jun, discúlpenos por hacer estas acciones en una misión importante, no volverá a pasar. Si nos permite regresar, prometemos concentrarnos en la labor.-</p><p>-Se que no es correcto que haya perturbado a la joven generación de su secta. Prometo que esto no intervenga en la investigación. Pero consideró que me necesita para llegar al fondo de esto.- dijo Wuxian -Pero si nos retira o nos conserva de esto será a ambos-</p><p>-Wei Ying- dijo con voz molesta Wangji. Entonces Wuxian se quedó pasmado, ¿Acaso dijo su nombre? si de por si le costaba verlo a los ojos, ahora que sabía quien era aún más. Quizá su destino era despedirse por siempre de este mundo rápido en cada vida.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wuxian estaba arrodillado a punto de contestar cuando un brillo morado apareció a su lado. Fue lanzado por el aire por un Jiang Cheng que salió de la nada.</p><p>-¿Asi que porfin Lan Wangji me dio la razón? Wei Wuxian te atreves a reaparecer. Te desaparecere de este mundo de nuevo-</p><p>-¿De nuevo? ¡Yo desaparecí del mundo porque quise y créeme que no quise volver!-</p><p>Sin importar quien fuera Lan Sizhui se coloco frente a Wuxian y dijo - Aléjese de él, él ya pagó lo que le debiera en otra vida-</p><p>-¿Desde cuando los discípulos de los Lan son tan impertinentes? ¡Quítate de en medio! .-</p><p>-¡Jamás! -</p><p>Furioso Jiang Cheng lanzó su látigo de nuevo pero choco contra un brillo blanco.</p><p>-¡Lan Wangji! Aun sabiendo quien es lo defiendes ¡Tu! -</p><p>El sonido de las cadenas regresó, Jiang Cheng volteó inmediatamente - ¡Wen Ning! - Sizhui tomó por la cintura a Wuxian y salió volando con él y Jingyi lo siguió sin saber que pasaba Wen Ning se fue hacia el lado opuesto, Lan Zhan lo detuvo un momento y luego siguió al resto Jiang Cheng se quedó en medio y solo pudo seguir a Wen Ning al final.</p><p>Wuxian sentía que se asfixiaba, al notarlo Sizhui se paró y lo abrazó inmediatamente. El otro comenzó a acompasar su respiración con la propia, hasta que se tranquilizó. - Por favor no te vayas de nuevo- le dijo Sizhui por impulso. Ambos comenzaron a sollozar sin notarlo.</p><p>Jingyi sólo los veía de lejos. - Yo yo lo seguiré señor Mo... Wuxian. Sin importar quien sea. Nos ha ayudado-</p><p>Entonces Lan Wangji llegó. Tomó del brazo a Wuxian, sabía que debían hablar así que no se opuso. Sizhui se iba a oponer, pero Wei Ying le hizo una seña para que esperara.</p><p>-Wei Ying... ¿Tu sabes quien es él? -</p><p>-...Si-</p><p>-¿El sabía quien eres tu?</p><p>-Si... Bueno... Después de que pasó lo supimos-</p><p>-Wei Ying... El ha estado en la secta Lan todo este tiempo... Es peligroso que alguien sepa quien es-</p><p>-Lo se... -</p><p>-Deja de ponerlo en peligro... Tu sabes lo que conlleva que Jiang Cheng sepa quien eres. El es aún joven para decidir, tu no -</p><p>Wuxian comenzó a respirar pesado de nuevo.</p><p>- Debemos irnos, el llevarlos nos alentará y los pondrá en peligro, debemos resolver esto rápidamente-</p><p>-Es gracioso que es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto. Perdón por poner en riesgo a los discípulos... Tienes razón, solo... Vayamonos no se si pueda despedirme-</p><p>Wangji cargó al otro para poder volar en su espada y partieron sin decir más. Al ver que tardaron tanto Sizhui fue a ver solo para encontrar nada. Sólo la cinta de Wuxian que se vio dejó caer a propósito y decía "lo siento debí ir"</p><p>Sizhui no sabía que sentir al respecto, solo sabía que lo buscaría sin importar que costará. Al pobre Jingyi no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lan Sizhui estuvo siguiéndolos, pero parecía que eran un fantasma sin rastro. Luego de un largo camino encontraron a Jin Ling, y decidieron seguirlo a una zona donde decían habían hechos anormales, ¿En que mejor lugar encontrarlos si no uno así?. Sin saber como, los tres se adentraron a una horrible niebla y de pronto no sabían como salir de ahí.</p><p>Algo se les acercaba haciéndolos temer, cuando escucho aquella voz casi se le para el corazón. ¿Como en aquel lugar podía haberlo encontrado de nuevo? Ante la presencia de Jin Ling ocultó ligeramente su emoción. </p><p>Tras que el Jin explicara porque estaban ahí, sintió una mano tocar la suya, y acariciarla levemente, una respiración se acercó a su oido y le dijo -Sabía que vendrías-. Un fulgor blanco brillo, y la respiración se alejó de él, pero el agarre en su mano se volvió más fuerte. Alguien los atacaba ¿Como Lan Wangji podía pelear incluso en esta neblina?. No supo en que momento sucedió, pero su admiración poco a poco se volvía presión en su contra ¿Acaso podría siquiera competir?.</p><p>Pero no era tiempo de pensar en ello fue guiado por Wei Wuxian a una casa. Realmente no prestaba mucha atención perdido en sus pensamientos, por ello hasta que entraron descubrió que Jingyi y Jin Ling se habían envenenado con polvo de cadáver. Wei Wuxian lo jaló hacia la cocina para que lo ayudara a preparar arroz, sin preguntar mucho fue inmediatamente.</p><p>En lo que cocía aquel arroz, ambos se observaron, y no pudieron evitar besarse silenciosamente, lo cual era muy dificil considerando el tiempo en el que no se habían visto. Una mano traviesa empezó a juguetear su pecho, justo cuando escucharon unos pasos y se separaron de inmediato. Jin Ling había ido a ver que preparaba y si no los habían abandonado a su suerte. Tras eso tuvieron que ir a servir los platos. Después de salir de nueva cuenta a aquella neblina no dejaba de sentirse ansioso de querer más pero sabía que definitivamente no era la situación adecuada. Después de seguir a un fantasma a un extraño lugar, Wei Wuxian dispuso su cuerpo a ser poseído a cambio de conocer una historia.</p><p>Realmente odiaba que hiciera estas cosas, y se sentía tan inútil al no poder ayudarlo al ser sus conocimientos aun muy básico para saber interpretar bien a los espíritus. ¿Era su imaginación o esto cada vez se volvía más enredado? Después de muchos enfrentamientos que estuvo que mantener la distancia y por lo tanto saber la información a medias lograron salir de ahí.</p><p>Tras convencer a Lan Zhan todos se quedaron en una pequeña posada. Wei Ying se fueron al piso superior con Wangji para hablar de sus descubrimientos. Sizhui solo vio como un mesero subió con una jarra de alcohol, y no pudo evitar sentirse tenso, y aún más cuando sonidos de ajetreo sonaron arriba y luego no sonó nada. Pidió un tarro de alcohol ante la sorpresa de los otros dos.</p><p>En el piso de arriba Wangji puso un sello para que no saliera el ruido después que salió el mesero. Wei Wuxian estaba tenso, el ni siquiera pidió el alcohol en esta ocasión, se levanto a buscar algo y cuando regresó Lan Zhan ya estaba inconsciente recargado en la mesa. Wei Ying tragó saliva, ¿en que momento bebió? Algo decía que debía salir de esa habitación, dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir, pero su brazo fue tomado, y fue azotado con la puerta, volteó para ver a su "atacante" y vio a un Lan Zhan con una extraña mirada, que sin dudar lo presionó en la puerta para besarlo con fuerza.</p><p>Wei Ying estaba confundido y no opuso resistencia sintiendo su corazón como loco. Sin previo aviso colocó sus manos cerca de su glúteos y lo cargó. Llevándolo hacia la cama.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wangji aventó a Wuxian a la cama y lo presiono con su cuerpo. Dejándolo sin aliento, a pesar de querer moverse solo lograba que sus cuerpos rozasen entre sí mas.</p><p>Wangji lo comenzó a besar más, apenas logró liberarse un momento Wuxian dijo -Lan Zhan basta... Yo... No... Sizhui-</p><p>El Lan apretó su agarre y dijo - Mio- en un momento amarró las manos del otro. Y le hizo beber del jarro.</p><p>Wuxian comenzó a sentirse mareado. Pero aún así insistió - Yo no puedo... El... Soy de Sizhui no tuyo-.</p><p>-Eso no dice tu cuerpo- respondió simplemente Lan Zhan tocando el miembro de Wei Ying que estaba completamente duro. Wuxian maldijo este nuevo cuerpo y su debilidad.</p><p>Rápidamente fue despojado de su ropa y fue tocado por el otro haciendolo temblar. El Lan sacó su gran miembro y asustó de inmediato al otro que reiteró - Lan Zhan esta bien por hoy Sizhui... El está abajo-</p><p>-No- respondió secamente</p><p>Entonces la puerta se abrió para mostrar un molesto Sizhui que ni soportó esperar más. Entró rápidamente cerrando la puerta y empujó a Lan Wangji.</p><p>Jalo a Wei Wuxian que se quedó con helado y le gritó al otro - ¡es mio! - y lo besó con fuerza girando su rostro.</p><p>Wangji estaba fuera de sí. Y jalo al otro y lo besó - Mio- dijo con una mirada oscura.</p><p>Ambos comenzaron a pelar sobre Wuxian mientras el otro se sentía más y más mareado de tanta estimulacion. Sizhui comenzó a tocar su entrada mientras besaba su cuello, Lan Zhan lo masturbaba mientras chupaba sus pezones.</p><p>Wuxian pensó que ambos pelearian pero no así. Pero el aliento de Sizhui le decía que había tomado bastante. A pesar de querer sentirse culpable le era casi imposible en medio de tantas cosas, apenas y podía pensar.</p><p>De repente Sizhui introdujo su hombría en su entrada haciéndolo gemir su nombre. Como si el Lan mayor no lo soportará colocó el miembro en la boca del otro como si quisiera acallarlo. Todo parecía dar vueltas para Wuxian.  Pronto sintió un líquido tibio llenarlo por ambos lados haciéndole doler el estómago.</p><p>Apenas se separó Wuxian dijo inconscientemente - A-Yuan-, molesto Wangji lo tomó de la cadera y lo giro para pentrarlo. Sizhui intentó moverlo sin éxito. Por lo que comenzó a besar posesivamente al otro y tocarlo por doquier para finalmente poner su miembro en su boca. Para finalmente acabar sobre su pecho.</p><p>Tras acabar Wangji se desmayó de nueva cuenta al ser exactamente las 9. Wuxian se dejó tirado en donde quedó exhausto mientras que un ebrio Sizhui sólo abrazo con fuerza al otro como si no pensara soltarlo jamás. Todos quedaron dormidos sin más.</p><p>Al día siguiente el primero en reaccionar fue Wuxian y de recordar todo le hizo doler el estómago de nuevo. Se vistió rápidamente  a él y al Lan menor y se lo llevó rápidamente a otra habitación que habían rentado, donde por alguna razón no estaba Jingyi. Wangji ya estaba despierto pero no se atrevió a  decir algo, y solo fingió dormir nervioso de la reacción de Wuxian.</p><p>Cuando despertó Sizhui, Wuxian solo lo abrazó fuertemente y sollozando ligeramente le dijo - A-Yuan solo te quiero a ti-. El otro no respondió de inmediato</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Extra: Where In The World Is Jingyi?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era de noche y Sizhui los abandonó una vez tomadas unas copas. Jin Ling molesto subió a su cuarto a dormir y Jingyi se quedó ahí solo pensando si subir o aprovechar que no había nadie para pasear. Tomó un trago dispuesto a darse valor a salir, pero cuando menos esperaba su cabeza ya iba camino a azotarse en la mesa.</p><p>Cuando despertó se sentía mareado aún era de noche, así que siguió con su plan. Caminando si rumbo hacia los árboles atrás de la posada choco con alguien sin notarlo haciendolo caer sobre esa persona.</p><p>-Lo siento lo siento- dijo torpemente sentándose y ayudando a la persona a hacerlo mismo.</p><p>La luz de la luna iluminó aquel rostro, delicadas facciones... Pero algo le decía que no eran de una chica aunque su cuerpo no era tosco, su ropas definitivamente eran de hombre. Pero se sentía tan mareado que no podía discernir. - Pareces un ángel- dijo pensando en voz alta haciendo al otro sonrojarse sacando un abanico para evitar el calor en su rostro, pero por alguna razón lo noto y lo guardo rápidamente.</p><p>-¿En donde te hospeda y en que habitación?- le pregunto aquella persona haciendo que Jingyi solo notará que se había norteado y estaba perdido.</p><p>Al no tener idea aquella persona lo levantó, y lo llevó derecho al hostal, Jingyi solo vio con sorpresa como había vuelto tan fácilmente pero al no recordar su habitación no dijo nada. Su ángel consiguió otra habitación y lo llevó ahí. Lo sentó y tomó una silla para acercarse.</p><p>Le comenzó a preguntar muchas cosas a las que respondía sin pensar demasiado. Porque hablaba tanto. Sólo comenzó a ver sus vibrantes labios y se abalanzó a tomarlos sin pensarlo mucho. - ¿Eso es lo que quieres a cambio? -  Jingyi solo asintió.</p><p>Continuaron besándose,inclinandose el otro sobre Jingyi en la cama. Jingyi se giro quedando sobre el otro cuyo cabello negro se esparció, y su tunica se abrió.</p><p>Jingy se dejó llevar besando los espacios de piel visible haciendo que el otro se retorciera ligeramente bajo el. No pudieron parar más y más besos, y las ropas de su "ángel" iban cayendo más y más. Ligeros gemido iban saliendo del otro que intentaba soportar el tacto sobre su piel sin éxito.</p><p>Completamente desnudo se veia aún más celestial con aquella piel pálida, delgado cuerpo contrastando con su cabello.</p><p>Casi por instinto Jingyi se coloco en aquella entrada con su miembro y lo metió lentamente. El otro se retorcido. Por lo que Jingyi siguió tocándole hasta que se relajo de nuevo y comenzó a moverse. Cada vez más rápido. Gemidos sonaron más y más.</p><p>Sin soportarlo más soltó su semilla y todo se volvió oscuro de la nada.</p><p>Despertó al otro día. Estaba a medio vestir, una cama desordenada pero nadie a su lado. Un dolor de cabeza lo atacó, pero aquel rostro no abandonaba su mente.</p><p>Se arreglo la ropa cuando escuchó a alguien llamándolo. Abrió y vio a Jin Ling cruzado de brazos. - ¿Donde demonios estabas? Todos desaparecieron... Porque estas en esa habitación, no la rentamos-</p><p>Jingyi a pesar de querer responder no tenía respuesta. Pronto Hanguan Jun también salió y le dijo que se alistaran a salir. Fue a su cuarto verdadero e intento abrir pero estaba cerrado.  Escucho sonidos que no quizo escuchar. ¿Que acaso eran conejos? Sizhui y el señor Wei ¿Acaso era lo único que hacían? Bueno en este punto no era como si tuviera calidad moral para criticarlos. Solo les grito que se apuraran o partirian sin desayunar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sizhui tardo en responder. Abrazo al otro y le dijo - Fue fue mi culpa, no se bien que paso, no debió suceder pude lastimarte-</p><p>-Hehe soy fuerte aun en este cuerpo...- dijo Wuxian - Sizhuiiiii, pero solo quiero que me toques tu desde ahora, que me limpies... -</p><p>Sizhui no sabia como podía decir esas cosas luego de lo de la noche pero lo agradecía, porque moría por proclamar lo como suyo. Lo hizo suyo sin detenerse dejándolo marcas, llenándolo de él por cada espacio. Entonces sonó la puerta y Jingyi apurandolos a irse.</p><p>Apenas acabaron ambos se quedaron recostados. - Creo que dejaré el camino... Volvamos a Gusu tomemos tus cosas y huyamos... - dijo Wuxian.</p><p>-No... Se que no estarías en paz hasta saber la verdad, solo déjame estar cerca... ¿Si? O por lo menos no tan cerca de Hanguang Jun-</p><p>Wuxian sonrió y abrazó al otro. Cuando todos acabaron de desayunar ellos bajaron, Wuxian informando que era momento de partir, sin embargo el destino era uno donde Sizhui no podía ir, pero no los detendría de ir tan lejos como se los permitiesen, debían ir a la reunión en la torre Koi, y podrían ir pero como invitados de Jin Ling, y no a todos los lugares.</p><p>Una vez más se separaban pero estar cerca le daba tranquilidad, hasta que en medio de la noche todo se volvió confuso. Jin Ling ya no estaba ahí había mucho ruido. Jingyi seguí dormido, y fue a despertarlo en ese momento, ambos salieron velozmente a donde todo el ruido se escuchaba, solo para presenciar como Jin Ling le asestaba una estocada en el estomago a Wei Wuxian. Sizhui se paró de golpe, esto debía ser una pesadilla, no lo perdería de nuevo.</p><p>Hanguang Jun lo defendió y salió volando con él, mientras Sizhui hacia lo posible por que no los siguieran, entonces escuchó como unos cultivadores le gritaban que no lo defendiera, que era el malvado Wei Wuxian, sintió aún más cólera en su corazón. ¿De que hablaban ellos? ¿Malvado? ¿Algún malvado sacrificaría todo por los débiles que no son nada de él? </p><p>Pero antes de gritar a todo el mundo Jingyi llegó y le cubrió la boca -¡Tranquilo! si dices algo podrías salir herido, solo asegurémonos de que ganarles tiempo.</p><p>Una vez que estaban seguros de que nadie los seguiría, los dos se sentaron en el suelo. Jin Ling intentó acercarse, pero una mirada asesina lo heló inmediato, y Jingyi le dijo que no era un buen momento para acercarse.</p><p>Luego de pensar un largo tiempo supo que no podía llevar a Wuxian a otro lado más que a Gusu, así que los discípulos partieron hacia allá sin detenerse. Oscuros pensamientos atacaban a Sizhui todo el camino, aun cuando siempre fue alguien tranquilo, en este momento no podía estarlo.</p><p>Tras un largo camino llegaron a Gusu, Hanguang Jun parecía esperarlo, y sin decir nada lo llevó a un lugar oculto donde yacía Wuxian. Retorciéndose y sudando, solo decía A-Yuan, Sizhui corrió que se puso a su lado tocando su mano, luego recostando su cabeza en su pecho. -Aquí estoy-, dijo simplemente, y eso pareció bastar para que la respiración de Wuxian se tranquilizara. No se separó de su lado ni un segundo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wuxian despertó sobresaltado, haciendo que Sizhui yacía a su lado se despertara también. Al ver que Wei Ying despertó esbozo una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó de forma delicada, pero Wuxian lo apretó como si no lo hubiera visto hace mucho.</p><p>-Se... Que debes continuar, pero por favor ten cuidado, cuando todo acabe... Vayamos juntos -</p><p>Wuxian le respondió con un fuerte beso. A pesar del dolor sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás en este punto, y a pesar de querer salir huyendo sentía la presión por descubrir esto.</p><p>Sizhui esperó pacientemente fuera de la biblioteca donde los jade Lan y Wei Wuxian hablaban, sabía que pronto partiría, y no quería que lo hiciera sin despedirse. Cuando por fin salió, lo miró con grandes ojos, sintiendo la presión de la despedida, hasta que Wei Ying dijo - Todo esta listo, vendrás conmigo  y Lan Zhan... yo quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda a tu lado- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, como si la situación lo hubiera hecho reconsiderar bastantes cosas. </p><p>Todos partieron en una camino un tanto incómodo, pero no separarse a donde fueran era la constante en él. Si bien no iba como parte de la investigación, iba más como una clase de apoyo moral. Conforme se acercaban a Yiling y se adentraban una sensación de extrañeza y melancolía invadía a Sizhui. Aunque no fuera muy claro, una parte de él recordaba este lugar, al ver la mirada de Wuxian supo que el pensaba algo similar. </p><p>Aún sintiéndose así Wuxian tomó la mano del otro y caminaron por aquel camino lleno  de recuerdos.</p><p>Pero la paz de la caminata no duraría mucho tras encontrar al resto de líderes de secta y descubrir que todo era una emboscada, pero a pesar de ello nunca soltó su mano o dejó su lado, haciendo sentir a Sizhui feliz aún en la adversidad.</p><p>Pero pronto se vieron sobrepasados. Entonces Wuxian como invariablemente hacia decidió usarse como carnada para alejarlos del resto. Sizhui ya ni si quiera estaba impactado por ello, pero sin importar el peligro esta ocasión lo siguió.</p><p>Corriendo con Wangji terminando con los cadáveres feroces con la torpe ayuda de los juniors, siguieron. Sizhui no sabía a donde iban, pero antes de poder notar dónde estaba tropezó. Viéndose perdido unos cadáveres aun más feroces salieron a defenderlo.</p><p>Confuso al inicio, pero al ver aquellas figuras todo se fue aclarando sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Cuando todo acabó sin notarlo ya tenía lágrimas inundando sus ojos.</p><p>Sin importar la situación Wei Ying corrio a abrazarlo y besarle la cabeza, quedándose así un rato hasta que el resto de jefes de secta salieron de nuevo encontrando aquella extraña escena.</p><p>Todos partieron hacia Yummeng. En el camino Tras lo sucedido no había duda de quien era Sizhui, y Wen Ning tuvo una extensa charla con Wuxian de que clase de relación tenía con su sobrino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En Yummeng por fin Wei Wuxian se sintió relajado una vez más, una vez revelada la verdad, la enemistad en su contra disminuida sentía esperanza por primera vez de que todo se resolvería bien, un ansia enorme por convivir con Sizhui luego de aquel tiempo que pareció una eternidad lo inundó.</p><p>Huyendo de todo el alboroto de los líderes de secta, tomo la mano del otro sin pensar en lo que pensaran y avanzó sin temor hacia el pueblo. Sin soltarlo un momento le mostró todos los lugares posibles, de arriba a abajo como si quisiera mostrarle cada rincón de su infancia, de su vida...</p><p>Sizhui lo siguió como tonto a todos los lugares feliz por el simple hecho de ver sonreír a Wuxian tan sinceramente, perdido y enamorado el mundo pareció desaparecer por un momento. Wei Ying corrió hasta un árbol y subió dejando a un atónito Sizhui.</p><p>-A-Yuan sostenme- dijo mientras se aventó sin más aviso, el pequeño Lan lo sostuvo pero cayó de espaldas ante el peso. Como si no existiera dolor, Sizhui solo pensó en besarlo, a lo cual el otro correspondió poniendo sus brazos en el cuello del otro.</p><p>Un brillo morado fue percibido por Wuxian, que giró a Sizhui justo a tiempo para no ser golpeados por el.</p><p>-¡¿Que demonios haces haciendo esos perversos actos aquí en Yummeng?!- grito Jiang Cheng tras fallar su golpe con el látigo.</p><p>-No hay nada de perverso en ellos, no se de que hablas- dijo Wei Wuxian molesto.</p><p>- ¿Que acaso por fin perdiste cualquier sentido de decencia? Además con cualquier pequeño oportunista que se aparece....- Antes de que Jiang Cheng pudiera acabar de hablar Wuxian se lanzó a pelear asestándole un puñetazo.</p><p>-No te atrevas a decir nada sobre él- dijo furioso Wuxian.</p><p>- Si vas a luchar hazlo con tu maldita espada- dijo mientras se la lanzaba.</p><p>Wuxian sostuvo la espada respirando rápidamente, agradeciendo que no lo hubiera tomado por largo tiempo, pero sabiendo que no podría blandirla por mucho.</p><p>La saco y sostuvo el primer ataque pero luego sintió como sus rodillas fallaban y sentía desvanecerse, el látigo iba a caer directo a él, cuando el sonido del Guqin de Sizhui lo alejó, haciendo que cayera pesadamente a centímetros de Wuxian. Casi inmediatamente llegó Wen Ning, advirtiendo que el se haría cargo y se lo llevará lejos. </p><p>Sizhui obedeció ignorando lo que decía el líder Jiang y el general fantasma, cargo trabajosamente a Wuxian en su espalda, y subió a un barco pequeño. Poco tiempo después llegó Wangji, dando la impresión de que sabía perfectamente donde estaban, y poco después Wen Ning llegó.</p><p>El barco zarpo sin que Sizhui soltara al de rojo con negro un segundo, escuchando un relato sobre que sucedió con su núcleo dorado la vida anterior, A-Yuan sintió una opresión en su pecho de pensar en lo que sufrió, deseando que esa vida quedara completamente en el pasado. </p><p>Despertó un poco después, sintió el temblor de su cuerpo aún con la situación, pero decidieron a donde ir para continuar con su búsqueda de la verdad de Jin Guangyao.</p><p>Una vez llegaron al pueblo, fueron a una posada donde comieron, y el pequeño Lan y Wuxian fueron a una habitación. A pesar de aparentar fortaleza, A-Yuan sabía que no se sentía bien, así que decidió abrazarlo y así pasaron el resto de la noche, juntos, buscando darse fuerza mutua.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A-Yuan despertó sin nadie a su lado, nervioso busco hacia todos lados, casi amanecía. Salió de su habitación, solo para no encontrar a nadie, y la habitación de Hanguang-Jun vacia.</p><p>Salió corriendo de la posada, el pueblo parecía muerto, sin nadie en la calle, un estruendo sonó en un edificio, una gran templo. Sellado por todos lados no daba ninguna buena espina, no había duda que ahí estaría Wei Ying, escuchó un alboroto, y a Fairy ladrando yendo a toda velocidad.</p><p>¿Que podría ayudar aquí? después de dudar, corrió por un lado para ayudar al perro a escapar, y traer ayuda de aquellos de Yummeng. Aun sabiendo que era la mejor opción en esta situación, no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo sin saber si Wuxian estaba bien o no.</p><p>----</p><p>Wuxian despertó en el abrazo de A-Yuan, a pesar de no querer separarse sabía que no habían ido a ese pueblo por casualidad. Fue con con Lan Zhan bajo el cobijo de la noche, pero terminaron discutiendo sobre como había procedido los últimos días poniendo en riesgo a los jóvenes discípulos Lan y a Jin Ling.</p><p>Molesto salió a caminar, hilando los hallazgos en su mente, entonces todo se volvió claro, corrió hacia aquel templo, observó su interior, y entonces no hubo vuelta atrás.</p><p>----</p><p>Tras mucho correr y un difícil explicar con los líderes de secta todos acudieron al lugar tan rápido como les permitió sus espadas, solo para encontrar el desenlace de aquella batalla, dos cuerpos en un ataúd sellado. Sangre y lágrimas preponderaban.</p><p>Sin importarle nada A-Yuan corrió directo a Wei Ying, y lo besó, dejando impactados a los líderes de secta, que mejor decidieron observar a otro lado.</p><p>Aprovechando la distracción en el lugar huyeron a hablar a solas, Wei Wuxian le contó lo sucedido ahí, con santo y seña, Lan Sizhui solo observaba encandilado sin creer lo afortunado que era.</p><p>-Creceré, entrenaré, hasta que sea capaz de protegerte- dijo Sizhui sin contexto alguno.</p><p>Wei Ying solo lo observó sonriendo -Esperare pacientemente a que lo hagas...- dijo con una gran sonrisa -pero ... no te olvides de consentirme también- dijo con un tono buscando cariño del otro que se sonrojo inmediato.</p><p>Sonriendo se abalanzó sobre el besándolo. -Se... señor Wei aquí no...-</p><p>Wei Wuxian se carcajeó aún más - Desde cuando cuando volví a ser señor, en ese caso, obedece a tus mayores....-</p><p>Dijo colocando sus piernas sobre la cadera del otro, besándolo y desprendiéndolo sin pudor alguno de su pantalón, para después desabrochar el suyo. Sin siqueira desvestirse más de lo necesario, comenzó a chupar el miembro del menor, que solo se retorcía avergonzado del placer culposo de hacer estos actos al aire libre. Sin mayor preludio, como si estuviese desesperado, Wei Ying se colocó sobre el miembro del otro y comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo a pesar del dolor que sintió al hacerlo sin mayor preparación.</p><p>Sin piedad bajo y subió hasta que el otro llenó su interior por completo. Exhausto se cubrieron y se quedaron acostados en el pasto viendo el cielo. </p><p>-Creo que es momento de ir por nuestro propio camino- dijo Wei Ying aunque ligeramente nervioso.</p><p>A-Yuan observó el cielo fijamente en silencio un rato, y luego volteó a ver a Wuxian y asintió -Quisiera hacer algo por mi familia en Yiling primero, y luego podemos viajar-</p><p>Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, esperando un futuro mejor, uno que opacara aquel oscuro pasado con su luz. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 12. Fin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En medio de todo el desastre Lan Jingyi llegó y no encontró por ningún lado a Wuxian ni a Lan Sizhui, odiaba ser tan lento... entonces volteó y vio en el suelo a alguien iluminado con la luz del sol, tan etéreo como lo recordaba.</p><p>-Eres el ángel- dijo corriendo hacia aquella persona y hablando sin pensar. -Más bien un demonio- dijo pasando sin mirar Lan Xichen, nunca lo había visto molesto en toda su vida, y en ese momento parecía que estaba controlando su aura asesina. Sin saber que pensar volteó a ver al otro, que comenzó a abanicarse ocultando su sonrojo y sorpresa.</p><p>-¡Oh estas herido!- Jingyi sacó unas hierbas y lo comenzó a curar - ¿Eres de la secta Nie?- el otro lo miró con duda, - ¡Lan Jingyi! trata con más respeto al líder de secta Nie Huaisang- le gritó Lan Qiren, que llegó a ayudar, pero cuando vio a su sobrino prefirió ayudarlo con sus heridas.</p><p>Jingyi se quedó pasmado un momento.... estuvo con un líder de secta sin saberlo... ¡¿Como debería actuar ahora?! que tal si lo ahorcaban por su atrevimiento. El pánico fue visible en su rostro que fue acariciado lentamente por una suave mano.</p><p>-Yo no soy un líder despiadado ni de mano dura, no te preocupes... quizá podrías visitarme de vez en cuando- dijo guiñándole el ojo. JIngyi sintió que su corazón saltaría de su pecho en cualquier momento.</p><p>----</p><p>Wuxian y A-Yuan volvieron tras unos días a informar que partirían a viajar indefinidamente. Lan Qiren casi se desmaya, pero agradeció que no tuviera que aguantarlo en Cloud Recess. </p><p>Ambos partieron seguidos de Wen Ning mientras este quisiera ir. A veces volvían a Gusu, a Yummeng ahora que su relación con Jiang Cheng era menos tensa, a visitar a Jin Ling que era el nuevo líder de secta, o a Jingyi, que misteriosamente esta la mayoría de veces en la secta Nie.</p><p>Juntos viajando, pronto Wen Ning buscó su propio camino. Wuxian y A-Yuan siguieron cultivando juntos intentando mejorar el núcleo dorado dejado por Mo Xuanyu, y Sizhui aprendiendo más de lo que jamás imagino... juntos serían unos excelentes cultivadores, una maravillosa pareja de cultivación.</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>